


Heat

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is hellishly hot. Snowman has quietly suffered through the bulk of it, but today is too much. The heat had settled around the mansion like an unwelcome house guest, refusing to be budged by fans or open windows. Around noon, she throws dignity to the wind and heads to the bathroom to draw a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The summer is hellishly hot. Snowman has quietly suffered through the bulk of it, but today is too much. The heat had settled around the mansion like an unwelcome house guest, refusing to be budged by fans or open windows. There was a noticeable lack of breezes, cool or otherwise, and no clouds to be seen on any horizon. Snowman didn't sweat normally, something in the way her body was put together, but even she was sweating in this weather, moisture slipping out through the joints in her carapace. It wasn't enough to bring her body temperature down.

Around noon, she throws dignity to the wind and heads to the bathroom to draw a bath, stripping down to her camisole and knickers. It isn't exactly cool, but compared to the rest of the house, it's heavenly.

She's in the process of switching out the warm water for slightly-less-warm water when there's a knock at the door. "Go away." Snowman waits for the last of the warm water to drain before nudging the tap with her toe.

"I have a fan, and some cold malt tonics," Crowbar skips straight to his bargaining chips.

She considers this, tapping her fingers on the edge of the bathtub. It's a pretty good bargain. Her answer is to pick up the key to the bathroom and to slide it across the tiles and under the door. It disappears, and a moment later, the door opens up. Crowbar comes in, bearing a fan in one hand and a couple of bottles in the other. The cord has clearly seen better days, but as long as it works, Snowman doesn't care.

Crowbar follows Snowman's lead, stripping down to an undershirt and shorts. He hands her one of the tonics and sets the fan up on the toilet seat. Snowman pulls the cork out and takes a sip, making a face. It isn't good as liquor, but it's a hell of a lot easier to get your hands on. Anyway, it's cool, and with the fresh water coming in the tub, she almost feels alright.

The occasional de facto leader of the Felt settles down beside the tub, pressing his back up against it. Snowman flicks a little water over the back of his smooth green head. Crowbar always looks a bit strange without his hat on. But then again, she does too.

Snowman rests the bottle against her chest, savouring how cool the glass is and nudges the tap back off with a toe. Crowbar pops the top off his own bottle. He sets the cork on the tiles and takes a swig. "You think the Doc could do something about this weather?"

"I don't think so. He's powerful, but I don't think anyone is that powerful, except Lord English." Snowman has already considered asking Scratch to do something, though her request wouldn't be for him to make it rain, but just to move them somewhere cooler. Like the other side of the planet, assuming the temperatures aren't so awful there. "And English has other things to worry."

"I'd worry about us if I were him. Only an idiot would hire all of us, only so we can die from the heat," Crowbar shakes his head, turning so he can look Snowman in the eyes. "This isn't doing much for morale. Nobody needs to see Sawbuck walking 'round in nothing."

Snowman snorts softly, quickly hiding her amusement with another sip from the bottle. It doesn't matter too much to the others if she's lady-like or not, but it matters to her. And it's rather hard to shake off old habits, even if she's no longer that person.

"On the other hand, seeing you in nothing, well-" Crowbar doesn't finish his sentence, but only because Snowman reaches out and smacks the back of his head, just hard enough to remind him that there are a few lines she doesn't appreciate him crossing. "Ah Snowy."

"Don't 'ah snowy' me," She chastises him, or tries to. There's a note of amusement that creeps into her voice all the same. Crowbar's odd, and his flirting is sometimes a bit aggressive, but... she enjoys it. It's flattering, and he is handsome in his own strange fleshy way. It's never gone further than the odd flirtation here or there, but she wouldn't be entirely opposed to a change. "You know how I feel about that nickname."

"You love it," He dips a hand into her bathwater and rubs it over his face. The fan's helping a little, but it's still mostly pushing air around. Crowbar leans his head on the edge of the tub, and smiles at her. Snowman sips at her tonic again, just to keep from smiling back. Encouraging Crowbar only makes him worse.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, both sipping at their tonics. She drinks her tonic slow, enjoying the coolness of the bottle more than the taste of the thick liquid. Crowbar doesn't bother to take his time, and most of the bottle disappears before her eyes, like a rather sad magic trick. The tonics aren't that powerful, but in this heat, she can really feel the alcohol taking hold.

It's not long before the water's too warm again. She pops the cork out with her foot and lets the water drain. Crowbar glances back to see what's going on, and his eyes linger perhaps a little too long at the way her wet underwear clings to her. "You going to let anybody else in there?"

"Maybe," She passes Crowbar the remains of her bottle of tonic. Normally, half the tonic would give her just a slight buzz, but she's already past tipsy, all this heat really getting to her. Once the water's gone, she toes the plug back in, and prods at the taps.

"'Maybe', she says." Crowbar finishes his own bottle and set it to the side before he pressed his lips to Snowman's bottle.

"If you wanted the bathtub, you should have gotten here first." Snowman reaches out, prodding the side of his head.

"Yeah? I've got a better idea," And Snowman doesn't have a chance to react as Crowbar stands up and sits in the bathtub. What water's poured in suddenly swells and gushes over the side. It keeps coming, cool water pouring in the tub against Crowbar's back. He just sighs with contentment, settling in. "Oh that's great."

"You ass," Snowman gives him a less gentle prod with her foot, forcing Crowbar to catch it to keep her from giving him another hit. "I was here first."

"Well the bathtub's plenty big to share. And I brought you something to drink," Crowbar keeps his hand on her foot, clutching the bottle in his teeth as he reaches back and turns off the tap. Water still spills over the tub and they're practically lying on top of one another, Crowbar's legs hanging over the edges of the tub near her chest. He takes the bottle out of his mouth and offers it to her again. "Least you could do it share."

"The water's going to get twice as warm," She takes the bottle and makes sure to have an extra large pull of it. And while the refreshingly cold liquid's sliding down her throat, Crowbar starts stroking his fingers along her foot. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't tell him to stop. He's being remarkably forward. Usually he would back off by now, covering up the flirtations with some sort of joke. Looks like she's not the only one feeling the effects of the heat. "Hmm..."

"Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?" Crowbar's thumb slides back and forth along the arch of her foot, pressing in just enough to feel good. "I'm just covering my bases here."

"Yes, you certainly are," Snowman has another swig before handing it back. It's been too hot the back couple of days to think of sex. But in this cool water, with those warm fingers of Crowbar's rubbing against the arch of her foot, she's tempted. It's still too hot to even think about fucking though, or at least, too hot for penetration.

But... there are plenty of other things to do. She watches Crowbar swallow from his bottle before pulling her foot out of his grasp. He lets it go, a little disappointment sliding briefly over his face, then opens his mouth to fall back on the usual jokes. "Well, at least we're not stuck out there with Matchstick's. Somebody that size needs to take at least two showers a day in this heat-" Crowbar's eyes go wide as Snowman dips her foot into the tub, and presses it against the front of his underwear.

She can feel him harden under her touch, and she slowly rubs her foot up and down his clothed member, really enjoying the look of shock on his face. "How about we don't talk about the rest of the Felt?"

Crowbar drops it without a word, his eyes fixed on the foot between his legs. Snowman's in no rush here. Her toes casually glide down and up his shaft, feeling what she can't see with his shorts in the way. The water drips over the side of the tub as her leg moves in and out of the water, but with how slow she's moving, it's not a gush like before. Crowbar seems to forget about the bottle in his hand, and as her foot stills at the base of him, she extends her hand to take it back. He hands it to her. "Snowy-"

"I told you, I don't like that nickname," She starts moving her foot again, drinking from the bottle. A little spills out the side of her mouth and drips down along her chin. Crowbar watches her like a hawk as her tongue darts out to catch what she can. Snowman rests the bottle against one breast, her nipple hardening as the cold glass touches it. Her other hand slips under the water, resting on the top of her knickers. Snowman plays with the elastic a little before dipping her fingers beneath the wet fabric.

Two fingers press down on her clit, rubbing it softly. Her foot drags down Crowbar's cock, but pulls away, hooking it on the outside of the tub once more. Crowbar licks his lips, his eyes flicking back and forth between her breasts and knickers, and then he slips his own hand into the water of the tub, and into his underwear. She can't see all the details, but she can see enough to match her strokes to his, slowly, leisurely movements. Crowbar shivers a little, whispering to himself. "God. Snowman..."

She mmms softly, moving the bottle in circles around her nipple. Her fingers pinch and rub her clit, her knickers billowing a little underwater with each movement. Snowman's never done this before with anyone, never just watched them masturbate while she did the same. There's something intimate about it, even though they're not deliberately touching each other. It's like putting on a performance, only neither of them are faking what they're feeling.

Snowman can feel her pelvis slowly tightening with each stroke, just as Crowbar's must be doing the same. It's so good, but she knows exactly what she likes, and there's no wasted time fumbling or trying to figure each others bodies out. Instead, she can just sit back and watch, learning exactly how Crowbar likes to stroke himself, the grip he prefers, the speed, all of those things she wouldn't know on her own. It's a lot more arousing than she would have thought before they started. Snowman set the bottle down on the floor after a moment, slipping her free hand underneath her camisole. Her nipples are so hard to the touch and so sensitive after the cold.

Crowbar's wrist moves steadily underwater as he strokes his cock, his free hand settling on Snowman's leg. His own legs stretch out a bit further, his feet slipping underneath her thighs. She glances down at the green flesh hidden under the cloth, and when she glances back up, he's looking right at her. "I'll show you if you show me."

Snowman's hand pauses on her breast, and after a moment, she slips it down to the top of her underwear. She lifts her hips as she slowly works them down to her knees with one hand, keeping the other still rubbing against her clit. Crowbar, ever the gentleman, helps her tug them off her legs and drops them on the floor. She returns the favour as he works his own underwear down and off, revealing his cock. Snowman barely bites back a longing sort of sound. If it wasn't so hot, she would be on top of him in a second, learning exactly how that cock would feel inside of her. Instead, she drops his underwear beside hers and watches as he fists his cock, stroking it steadily. His own eyes are on her cunt, and on the fingers inside of it. "Good?"

"Amazing," He grins and they both lapse into silence, except for the sound of strained breathing. Crowbar's louder than her, softly grunting with each downward stroke. His face is getting darker and darker, just as she knows her own must be getting glossy and flushed. Unlike him, she's silent except for her breathing. She has to be in a house like this. Loud attracts attention, and the last thing she wants while rubbing one out is to have everyone knocking down the door or listening in. The water is getting warm but she ignores it, focused on that wonderful building pressure in her body. Her fingers tweak at her breasts while the others start to rub faster. Crowbar must be getting close as well, stroking more quickly and grunting a little louder. "God, you're just... god."

"Ah," She finally makes a sound, pressing her lips tight together to keep from making another. Her body tenses up, and she feels the end within her grasp. Crowbar presses one hand against his mouth to keep quiet, his eyes squeezing shut. Snowman slips her other hand between her legs, pushing two fingers inside. She's so fucking hot and she moans softly as she starts to thrust. Crowbar's eyes snap open at the sound, and it's only the hand in his own mouth that keeps him from being heard through the door when he groans.

He finishes first and she gets a front row seat, watching intently as every bit of him torques tight, as he keeps that hand pressed tight to muffle his gasps, as his fist jerks up and down, until comes with a muffled shudder. The white billows in the bathwater, and her fingers thrust faster, Snowman clenching her jaw to keep from opening her mouth. Crowbar's hand falls away from his face and he just looks at her, boneless and sated, and she follows on his heels, silently seizing up as her body stops thinking and just feels nothing but that wonderful inescapable pleasure. Snowman tries to work herself through her orgasm, but her hands freeze up too, and she just throbs and twitches as she comes.

It's only as it stops and she starts to come down that she notices the bath water's draining. Her eyes fix on Crowbar, noting how his hand shakes a little as he keeps the plug up. The tepid water swirls down the drain, taking Crowbar's cum with it. Snowman reluctantly pulls her wet fingers out of her cunt, and Crowbar sticks the plug back in, turning the tap on. Refreshingly cool water gushes in around her body and she sighs. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Crowbar leans forward, his hands holding tight to the sides of the tub. He kisses her on the mouth gently, keeping the rest of his body from lying on top of her. Still, she can feel the heat radiating from his skin, just as she can feel exactly how hot his mouth is. She kisses him anyway, a slow, lazy open-mouthed kiss that's perfectly satisfying after all of this. Crowbar pulls back when his arms begin to tremble and he sinks back into the water, sighing with satisfaction. "That... was phenomenal. We should do it again sometime."

"I would certainly be fine with that," Snowman picks the tonic up off the floor and takes a swig from it. There's not much left, but she offers the remainder to Crowbar, who happily takes it. As he finishes it off, she savours how wonderful the cool water feels against her now-relaxed body. "Though if this heat keeps up. I might not be alive by tomorrow."

"It'll break before long. All we need is good, hard thunderstorm," Crowbar turns the tap off as water starts to gush over the sides, and they both settle in. There's a moment of peace and quiet, before there's a banging at the door.

"Hey! You've been in here for hours!" Itchy yells through the door. "Just because you're a broad doesn't mean you've got a right to hog the fucking washroom!"

"Fuck off Itchy, she's not in here," Crowbar snipes back, making a shh gesture to Snowman. She keeps quiet and lets him handle it.

"How the fuck did you get in there? You asshole, I've been waiting for the washroom for fucking ages!" Itchy pounds on the door again. "I'm dying out here too!"

"Go run down to the river and soak your head in it, I've got the tub called until I'm tired of it," Crowbar doesn't move a muscle, and though Itchy gives the door one last bang, he sulks off, leaving them be. He does glance at the mess on the floor. "Somebody's going to have to clean that up."

"Let the heat take care of it," Snowman's too sated to care about the mess. She just lounges in the tub, letting her eyes slide shut.


End file.
